A Lullaby in a Snowstorm
by Malica15
Summary: *AU If Elsa became the villain - Three years after Elsa was locked inside an icy prison, Anna still feels resentment. She wanted to reach out to Elsa somehow, but she knew that cannot be done. Instead, she sings a lullaby to her older sister—based on the same tune Elsa used to play on her piano. Song is Lullaby for a Princess


**Author's Note: This had been my idea for such a long time, so I'm glad I finally finished it! :D Anyway, I'd like to credit the story, _'Blitz' _by Banana Kisses for introducing me to the song. Check the story out, it's awesome! :) For those of you who don't know this song, it's called, _'Lullaby for a Princess'_ by ponyphonic, and as you can guess, it's a song for the MLP fandom.**

**Of course, I had to change the lyrics to fit the story, and I also had to sing along to the song so that I'll be sure my lyrics fit to the tune of the song, so yeah. :P (If I only had proper recoring equipment and you can add songs with the fanfic, then I would have put it here, but no.) Anyway, I hope you like it, and please drop me a review on your way out! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen nor its characters, and the song, 'Lullaby for a Princess'; all credit goes to their respective owners.**

_*Italic- Anna singing_

**Bold- Elsa singing**

**_Bold and Italic- Both singing_**

* * *

Anna stood on the balcony, her elbows resting on the railing, and her head resting on her hands. She took a deep breath of the calm and coolness of the night as her eyes rested on the distance. This was her favorite place to go to whenever she was angry, worried, happy—or if she just wanted to be alone, in a sense that she wanted to have company.

The company that she wanted was her dear sister Elsa, whom she had imprisoned in a cave made of ice three years ago, and in there she will stay for the rest of her life. Anna sighed.

Oh, Elsa...

Why had she let her older sister grow into the monster she herself feared she would be?

Anna closed her eyes, feeling the wind gently brush against her.

She knew it was partly her fault. How could she have been so ignorant?

Anna missed being with her sister. She still loved her, no matter what. Oh, how she would have loved to turn back the clock. She stared at the snowy mountains from a distance.

Elsa was there somewhere...

Anna wished she could talk to her, tell her how sorry she was, get her to come back. With another deep breath, she started to hear the sound of a piano play in her head—it was the one Anna remembered Elsa playing from inside her bedroom. She didn't see her of course, but she knew it was Elsa.

It had always been Elsa.

In those rare occasions though, Elsa would sing along with the music, but Anna could never decipher what exactly she was singing about, so now Anna decided she would make her own words to the song.

_'Fate has been cruel and order unkind_

_How can I have locked you away?'_

She closed her eyes, feeling all the pain and remorse she felt since the three years ago when she had been forced to entrap Elsa in a magical prison of ice. The trolls said it would only be melted by an act of true love by the prisoner, but all Anna had heard were the curses Elsa would scream out to her in hatred.

_'The blame was my own; the punishment, yours_

_The harmony's silent today...'_

She sighed, remembering the times when she and Elsa used to sing together in harmony. Now those times might never return.

_'But into the stillness, I'll bring you a song_

_And I will your company keep_

_'Till your tired eyes and my lullabies_

_Have carried you softly to sleep'_

Anna thought of all the times when her mother sang lullabies to Elsa and her when she was still alive. She hoped that she would have been as great - if not better - at singing lullabies as her.

It was ironic really.

She had always imagined Elsa singing lullabies to her. She didn't expect it to be the other way around. She then started to sing about the time their lives began to change.

_'Once did a princess who was warm as the spring_

_Look out of her window and sigh_

_She frowned and said, "Why must I be the spare_

_And the one always compared to my sister, the heir?"_

_Her sister - so graceful and radiant her beauty_

_That long was the shadow she cast'_

She always dreamed about being the queen instead of Elsa; to know what it felt like to be more appreciated than her sister. Now she just may have gotten her wish.

_'So I, the young sister, thought I had it worse_

_But my sister had all the more pain that had last'_

Anna wished she would have discovered her sister's secret a lot earlier than she already had, and on better grounds. Definitely not on Elsa's actual coronation day, where everyone saw, making that the reason for Elsa's exile.

She noticed that dark clouds were gathering above the mountains from a distance. She wished her sister was safe and alright in her icy prison. Without a second thought, she climbed down the vines hanging from the balcony. Once she reached the ground, she looked up at the sky, imagining her older sister's smiling face.

_'Lullay dear snow queen, goodnight sister mine_

_Rest in the ice cold embrace_

_Bear up my lullaby winds of the earth_

_Through mountaintops reaching to space'_

Her eyes filled with tears as she compared herself to the mountains reaching out to space, but never really being able to get to the stars—just as how she was reaching out to her sister Elsa.

_'Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

_And carry my sorrow in kind'_

She prayed to Heaven that Elsa had somehow received her message, and she already knows of the sorrow that she was feeling.

_'Elsa, I love you much more than you know_

_Forgive me for being so blind'_

Anna collapsed on the grass, closing her eyes as a painful memory returned to her.

* * *

"Elsa?"

_'Years passed - that princess was now much more ignorant_

_Of the pain that her sister endured'_

"Elsa, please answer me." Fifteen-year old Anna begged from the other side of the door, big pleading eyes sparkling with tears and her face tear-stained. She wore a long, black dress instead of the usual green dresses she wore, but today was a..._special_ occasion.

_'And neither had she loved her as she deserved_

_From then on her sister's unhappiness grew'_

"It's been _eight years_, Elsa, have you noticed that?" Anna asked, a hint of anger in her voice. After receiving no answer, she continued.

"You did know that our parents just _died_, right? Or where you too locked up in your own room to notice?!"

_'But such is the way of the curse,_

_It just sweetly takes hold of the mind of its host'_

By then, the tears gathering in Anna's eyes had begun to flow freely down her face. Anna felt all the anger and resentment she had of her sister resurface. It didn't help that Elsa still had no reply.

"Why won't you answer me, Elsa?" She asked, her voice barely audible. She glared at the door, imagining her sister Elsa in front of her.

"Why don't you ever answer me?!"

There was still no reply.

_'And that foolish princess was blissfully unaware_

_Of the destruction of one who had needed her most'_

"Our parents are gone, Elsa! We're all alone in this dumb palace! Don't you think it's about time you show yourself to everyone? Nobody knows how you've come to age." She continued to rant, making her voice loud so that Elsa would hear her voice clearly.

"Or-or couldn't you at least come out...j-just for me?"

_'Lullay dear snow queen, goodnight sister mine_

_Rest in the ice cold embrace'_

_**"Go away, Anna."**_

Anna's eyes widened. She was surprised at how much venom there was in Elsa's voice. She forced herself to laugh mockingly. Now it's all Anna's fault?

"After all this time, those are still the same words you want to say?" She said a humorless tone in her voice.

_'Bear up my lullaby winds of the earth_

_Through mountaintops reaching to space'_

"You know what, just forget it. You don't care anyway. I've always tried to reach out to you; I always took the effort—just for you to say something to me; _anything_ other than those same words you always say."

_'Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

_And carry my sorrow in kind'_

"But now, I don't even know you anymore." She said, turning her back against the door. With another meaningful glare, she let out the words that she had never meant to say,

"_I hate you. _I hope you _rot_ in there."

* * *

Anna looked up at the snowy mountains from a distance.

_'Elsa, I love you much more than you know_

_May troubles be far from your mind_

_And forgive me for being so blind'_

After a while, she turned to climb back up to the balcony, unknowing that from a distance, her once-cruel sister had also been thinking about the same memory.

* * *

Elsa sat on the icy ground inside her prison. She had long since given up on throwing curses at her sister, and instead had focused on something—_anything else_. She started to remember oh-so clearly the years that she spent locked up in her room—but that was nothing _important_ to remember. She frowned.

She remembered resenting Anna and being so envious of her. Anna had all the freedom to walk around town, socializing with people and just being _normal_. She had no idea of the pain that she had gone through, and then suddenly she had the nerve to get angry at her!

Back then, she was too caught up in her feelings to consider the pain that Anna had also endured, so she had slowly but surely turned into the monster she had always feared she would become.

The monster her parents had feared she was.

However, now that she had all the time in the world to reflect, she had suddenly regretted the decision of being the villain. She never wanted to be the bad girl in the first place.

She just wanted Anna to know the _pain_ she endured.

Elsa took a deep breath; the coolness of the mountains were calming her.

It was unfair that she had been punished for wanting justice, but then it was also her fault she to begin with.

If she had just reached out to Anna in the first place, things probably would have been different. Sure, her father had always commanded her to stay inside her room, but once he was gone, Elsa had the freedom to open the door and see her sister for the first time since...well, _forever_.

Maybe...if Elsa had just been open to Anna, she wouldn't be trapped in this stupid cage, and she wouldn't have been _alone_.

She thought of her sister's warm smile, and she thought of how it disappeared just by her mere prescence in the Coronation. A strong feeling of grief and resentment poured down on her stomach.

"Anna," She muttered, calling out to her sister.

**'These years now before us**

**Fearful and unknown**

**I never imagined**

**I'd face them all alone**

**May these thousand winters**

**Swiftly pass, I pray'**

Elsa paused, her eyes widening slightly as she looked up at the stars and the moon, the only source of light in this dark prison. With an unsure look in her face, she felt something in her heart that she had not felt for so long; It felt so warm, and so..._different_. With a jolt, Elsa realized it had been love.

**'I love you'**

From back in the castle, Anna seemed to be singing along with Elsa, as she continued her sister's line.

_'I miss you'_

**_'All these miles away'_**

They finished together.

Elsa closed her eyes, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She furrowed her eyebrows, however, when she saw a bright light shine through her eyelids. She opened her eyes and gasped as she saw her icy prison slowly melting away.

"What..?" She reached a hand out to where the walls of her prison once were, but she was surprised to see that her hand passed harmlessly through the air.

"I...I'm free..." She muttered, eyes still wide as she walked forward, almost as if in a trance. Once she had stepped out of the place where her prison used to be, she blinked in surprise.

"I can't believe it...I'm free." She said, a little louder this time, but then she frowned as realization dawned on her.

Where should she go now? She couldn't go back to Arendelle. She couldn't bare to go back to her sister after all the pain she'd caused her. Plus, she doubted that any of the townspeople with come to accept her with open arms. She didn't even know if anybody _died_ because of the storm she caused.

With a shaky breath, she made a decision to fled from Arendelle.

If she had any luck, she could find another form of civilization from the other side of the mountains, and maybe then could she start a new life there. Surely the people from the other side of the mountains have never heard of Elsa, the Evil Snow Queen.

Before she could even take a step toward her new life, she looked back at Arendelle—the place that had once been her home—as she began to sing,

**'May all your dreams be sweet tonight**

**Safe upon your bed under moonlight**

**And know not of sadness, pain, or care**

**And when I dream, we can build a snowman together'**

She forced a small smile as tears began to stream down her face. She remembered all those times that Anna had urged her to build a snowman with her, and she resented how she'd always ignored that request. Now she might feel some sort of satisfaction knowing that they would build snowmen in her dreams.

**'Sleep...'**

Then, she fled.


End file.
